Relaciones China-India
|D= |F= It would be the first meeting between Prime Minister Modi and President Jinping after their meeting on the sidelines of the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation (SCO) summit held in Uzbekistan capital Tashkent .(Reuters) }} Relaciones de China con la India. Historia India y China han mantenido relaciones durante más de 2,000 años. Las relaciones modernas se establecieron en 1950, cuando India se convirtió en uno de los primeros países en abandonar los lazos con la República de China y reconoció a la RPC como el gobierno legítimo de China continental. China e India son los dos países más densamente poblados. y también tienen algunas de las economías de más rápido crecimiento en el mundo. El crecimiento económico resultante afectó la influencia internacional de China y la India, a la luz de lo cual también aumentó la importancia de sus relaciones bilaterales. A pesar del impresionante crecimiento económico de India, está muy por detrás de China en desarrollo. Las relaciones modernas entre China e India se caracterizan por disputas fronterizas, que resultaron en tres grandes conflictos militares: la guerra fronteriza entre China e India en 1962. la guerra fronteriza sino-india en 1967. la guerra fronteriza sino-india en 1987. En 2005, el problema fronterizo se resolvió parcialmente: la República Popular China reconoció a Sikkim como territorio indio, y Nueva Delhi llamó al Tíbet "la Región Autónoma del Tíbet". A principios de la década de 2010, la India no reconoce la soberanía de China sobre la región de Aksai Chin y Pekín exige que Nueva Delhi entregó estado chino de Arunachal Pradesh. Desde finales de la década de 1980, ambos países han comenzado a tratar de ampliar los lazos diplomáticos y económicos. En 2008, China se convirtió en el mayor socio comercial de India . A pesar de los crecientes lazos económicos y estratégicos, existen varios obstáculos para que India y China establezcan relaciones favorables. Aunque el comercio bilateral crece continuamente, India enfrenta un gran desequilibrio comercial a favor de China. Estos dos países no pudieron resolver su disputa fronteriza de larga data y los medios de comunicación indios informaron repetidamente sobre el cruce ilegal de la frontera por el ejército chino. Ambos países están reforzando constantemente la infraestructura militar a lo largo de las zonas fronterizas. Además, India está irritada por las fuertes relaciones estratégicas de China con Pakistán, y China está preocupada por la presencia militar india en las áreas disputadas del Mar de China Meridional. En junio de 2012, China declaró que los "lazos sino-indios" podrían convertirse en la asociación bilateral más importante del siglo. En el mismo mes, Wen Jiabao y Manmohan Singh se propusieron aumentar el volumen del comercio bilateral entre países a 100 mil millones de dólares estadounidenses para 2015. Según una encuesta de BBC World Service Poll en 2013: el 36% de los indios evalúan positivamente a China y el 27% son negativos. En China, el 23% de los ciudadanos responden positivamente a India, y el 45% son negativos. Ver también * Relaciones de China * Relaciones de India Fuentes Categoría:China-India India China